Clarklexa oneshot after the zoo
by She'sAknightOfknights
Summary: Lexa watches over a sleeping Clarke after locking the ape in the zoo. Lexa contemplates Clarkes words and realizes that maybe she needs Clarke as much as Clarke needs her. just a cute one shot i wrote after seeing a behind the scenes picture of the girls on set! Clarke, Lexa, clexa, clarklexa,


**This is my latest one shot. Its mostly canon and is in the woods after Lexa and Clarke escape from the ape in the zoo. Let me know what you think!**

It had been nearly 4 hours, Lexa was sure of it. After building a small fire and watching Clarke curl up next to it, she had proceeded to find a spot in which to watch over Clarke. Cold, tired, and in pain she and had not moved in hours, intent on keeping the sky girl close by. Lexa knew it was unwise to stay here exposed for so long but she couldn't find it in herself to wake the sleeping girl.

The roaring of the ape had not ceased to echo throughout the Forrest and still Clarke slept, almost peacefully. Lexa wondered how long it had been since Clarke had truly rested, days, weeks, maybe months. It dawned on Lexa that she truly knew nothing about the sky girl sleeping peacefully at her feet. Nothing but the fact that she was stronger than Lexa had thought. Strong enough to keep her people alive for this long. She hoped her strength would not fail her.

Lexa winced and gritted her teeth as the pain in her arm shot a particularly strong spasm through her back. She was injured and therefor weak, a threat to her people. And to Clarke. Mostly to Clarke, whom she knew would do anything to keep Lexa alive.

**_I need you_**

Clarke's words echoed through Lexas mind, and maybe even her heart- no not her heart. Lexa pushed the fleeting thought out of her mind. She couldn't let Clarke anywhere near her heart. Her heart was nothing more than a muscle pumping blood to her body so that she could defeat her enemies and lead her people. Love had no place in it. The sooner Clarke accepted that for herself the better. Lexa watched Clarkes chest as it rose and fell with her steady breathing, somewhere in there pumped Clarkes heart, full of love Lexa was sure.

Lexa did not even allow herself to wonder if it had room to love one more, she sighed and settled for taking the rest of the sky girls appearance in. Her hair fell loose and unkempt covering part of clarkes face. Lexas scorned clarkes negligence of battle tactics. Surely her hair, unkempt and loose would cover her face in battle causing Clarke to lose sight of the enemy and die, then Lexa remembered Clarke had probably not ever been in battle. Not truly. She took in Clarkes clothes, how soft and unprotected they left her. Clarke had no real scars to show and moved without the fear of the world that was ingrained in her clans blood.

Lexa sighed as she realized just how strong Clarke wasn't. She needs protecting, by someone who will keep her safe and alive. not someone who was broken and weak like Lexa had become. But how many times had lexa saved clarkes life she argued for herself. Too many, was the answer. This sky girl was trouble. Brave when she should be cautious and hesitant when she needed to take action. How many more times would Clarkes life need saving Lexa wondered, though she knew the answer to that too. As many times as Clarke would need her to. And yet Clarke had saved lexas life today. Lexa almost smiled at the thought. This soft sky girl had saved her life.

**_I need you _**

Lexas face and heart hardened once more. Love is weakness. Caring too much about the sky girl is weakness. She will not abandon her people by dying for this sky girl. Lexas resolve returned.

The ape crashed aggressively into the walls of its confinements causing a metallic clang to ripple through the forest and through Lexas bones. Clarke gave a start and sat up gasping. Lexa saw the fear in Clarkes eyes and sought to soothe her

"It's ok. you're safe" she assured gently. Clarke looked around to where Lexa was sitting against a tree. When Clarkes eyes found hers and softened, something fluttered in Lexas stomache. The fear receding to be replaced with something Lexa had never seen in anyone's eyes before.

"How's your arm?" Clarke asked and she got up to take a closer look.

"Hurts" Lexa admitted. Clarke looked around maybe for something to help Lexas pain, but finding nothing all she could do was stare hopelessly towards the distant sound of the wild ape banging and growling who had.s caused Lexa this pain. Clarke turned around feeling useless

"We have to go" she muttered as the gravity of their situation weighed down on her. Lexa wanted to say something, anything to make Clarke feel less… Less what? she didn't even know. Lexa had no idea what Clarke was feeling. But she knew she wanted her to feel less of it

"Wait" Lexa called out as she struggled to get up, Her body stiff and sore. Clarke whipped around to face Lexa, her eyes roaming over Lexas features searching for something. Lexa hoped she found what she was looking for.

Lexa stared into clarkes eyes. Blue like the sky she came down from. Lexa would remember them forever.

"I was wrong about you before" she hesitated lowering her eyes. Clarke needed to hear her words.

"Your heart does not show any signs of weakness" Clarke didn't respond. Lexa stood there staring into the sky contained in Clarkes eyes. Under different circumstances maybe they could… **_No_**. Lexa pushed those thoughts away but couldn't stand to tear her eyes from Clarkes. Not when Clarke was staring right back into hers.

The growling of the beast faded and all of the animals faded from existance. The forest for the first time in her life was completely silent. Lexa wondered if Clarke was causing this. Lexa felt heavier her whole body being acted upon by something unseen, as though Clarke were pulling Lexa closer to her and Lexa wondered why she was even fighting it. She glanced at clarkes lips a pale red and just slightly parted drawing Lexas in.

Lexa had just given up resisting clarkes pull when Clarkes eyes darted to Lexas lips and she inhaled slightly her eyes darting away. Her pale face flushing red as she turned around. Clarke cleared her throat and whispered 'thanks, we should… We should get going' as she began to stamp out the crackling fire.

Lexa blinked. The cold had come back, the sounds of the forest and the ape growling and roaring as he tried to escape his prison rang through the forest once more. Clarke was more dangerous than either of them knew. A different kind of fear raced through Lexa, instinctively she reached for her sword but it wasn't there. Panicking she searched the ground for it, Finding it laying by the tree she had sat against while she watched over Clarke. Lexa kneeled down to grab her sword feeling longing to feel the weight of metal in her hand.

She was a warrior. She was the chosen leader of her people. She would Lead them through anything. Nothing could interfere with this mission. Lexa, now calmer had reflexively reached across her chest to sheath her sword but the motion strained her injured arm sending a sharp pain through her body. Grunting in pain and frustration Lexa nearly dropped the sword. Clarke instantly appeared by her side looking for a way to help. Her arms out almost as if waiting to catch lexa if she fell.

"Lexa-" Clarke began, but she was cut off by lexa through gritted teeth.

"I'm fine" Lexa cut in as she lowered the sword in her hand. Clarkes eyebrows knit together in confusion staring at Lexa, the blade In Her hand and then to her injured arm.

"What happened?" Clarke began, but her eyes widened and again softened in understanding. Clarkes blue eyes found lexas and pleaded for her to remain still and trust her. She again approached Lexa. Slowly as if she were afraid to scare Lexa off. Clarke was closer to Lexa than anyone in the 12 tribes would dare to be. Lexa was so mesmerized by Clarkes pleading look she didn't feel when without asking Clarke slowly put her hand over the hand holding the blade. Lexa went rigid, her hand grasping the weapon tighter than before not understanding what Clarke meant to do but trusting her beyond reason.

Clarkes blue eyes once again pleaded for Lexa to trust her as she licked her lips and coaxed the blade from Lexas hand. Lexa stood there in shock at how easily she had allowed Clarke to disarm her. She wondered what else she would let this sky girl do to her. Clarke smiled and walked around to Lexas back, brought the blade up and started to sheath it.

It was then Lexa realized what Clarke had intended to do and why she hadn't offered out loud to help Lexa. Clarke knew her enough to know she would never concede to letting this sky girl sheath her weapon for her. Lexa felt as if she needed to say something to make up for her lowered defense.

She bit her lip and offered up an angry

"When my arm is healed we shall return for the beast. My people have never had ape stew. I wish to give it to them" Clarke let out the faintest of laughs, barely more than a scoff into Lexas ear. She fought the urge to turn around to see Clarkes smile.

_Love is weakness_.

Her own words echoing in her ear. Love is weakness. She couldn't afford to be weak. Not now not ever. But God she would slay a thousand beasts to see Clarkes smile again.

**_I need you_**


End file.
